Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland/Script (Latin Spanish)
(Suena música de aventura) *''(El título de la película llega)'' *''(Canciones de tema juega)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Ese es un nombre que debes saber.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Él es la estrella del espectáculo'' *''Él es más de lo que piensas'' *''Él tiene el rosa máximo'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby es el'' *''Él regresa a ti'' *''Él regresa a ti'' *''Dale todo lo que tienes'' *''Da tu mejor golpe'' *''Él se lo enviará de vuelta a ti con seguridad'' *''(Trompeta Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Salvar el día'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Él está aquí para quedarse'' *''No te dejes engañar por su tamaño, no creerás tus ojos'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby es el'' *''Kirby, sí'' *(pájaros trinando) *(Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Adeleine, Lololo, Lalala, Meta Knight, Tayo, Proko y Bonkers están en camino al Dreamland) *Tayo: Sí, huelo ese aire fresco, Proko, ¿sabes lo que eso significa, amigo? *Proko: Sí. *Tayo: hamburguesas con queso, refrescos... *Proko: ...galletas de crema... *Tayo: ...manzanas... *Proko: ...arroz... *Tayo: ...plátanos... *Proko: ...y uvas. *Bonkers: Muy bien, ustedes dos, no olviden la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí. *Lololo: Estamos aquí para resolver una misión. *Tayo y Proko: Ah... *Lalala: Mis amigos los están esperando en la familia, la tierra mágica del brillo. *Adeleine: Realmente podría usar nuestra ayuda. Mira, ahí está él ahora! *(Kamikari volando hacia ellos) *Waddle Dee: Entonces, ¿quiénes son estos tipos? *Kirby: Bueno, somos los héroes y las heroínas. *Ribbon: ¡Claro! Me gusta el sonido de eso. *Waddle Dee: espero que sea un gran momento. *Meta Knight: Por suerte para mí, tengo mis maneras... *Kamikari: Kirby... *Kirby: ¿Qué fue eso... Eres tú... *Kamikari: Sí, Kirby. Soy Kamikari, el sabio y legendario rey real. *Tayo: Me alegro de conocerte, Kamikari, soy Tayo. Supongo que ya conociste a mi mejor amigo, Proko. *(Kamikari miró a Proko y lo saludó con la mano) *Proko: Hola. *Kamikari: Pensé que podrías necesitar buenos socios con tu conexión. *Tayo: estoy seguro de que nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, Proko? *Proko: Absolutamente. *Kamikari: Vamos, tenemos un contrato, muchachos, estas son sus firmas, ¿no es así? *Tayo: ¿Por qué? Supongo que sí... *Rey Dedede: ¡Claro que sí! Incluso lo vimos, ¿verdad, Proko? *Proko: Bien, Dedede... *Meta Knight: me temo que no siempre están de buen humor, sin embargo. *Kamikari: Bien, eso está arreglado. Quiero que conozcan a mis amigos. *(De repente, alguien estaba cruzando el bosque) *Kamikari: Ah, aquí está uno de ellos ahora... *Adeleine: Uh, no te ofendas, Kamikari, pero ¿qué educación podría obtener un dragón en el bosque? *Kirby: Espero que sospechen... *(Un dragón de hielo púrpura salta del arbusto, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro) *Estella: ¿Qué pasa con la tormenta de nieve? Mi nombre es Estella, hija del Dragón de hielo. Encantada de conocerte. *Tayo: Hija del... *Proko: ...¿D-Dragón de Hielo?! *(De repente, un fuerte chirrido se escuchó, Tayo y Proko miraron alrededor con nerviosismo, había un escarabajo de ciervo de color marrón rojizo con mandíbulas de oro, de pie sobre una roca) *Waddle Dee: Parece que es Bugzzy si ella fuera un insecto. *Lololo: ¡Genial! Es otro! *Kamikari: Willow, la hermana de Bugzzy para ser exactos. Ven a conocer a tus nuevos héroes y heroínas, Willow. *Willow: Hola, eres el rey Dedede. *Rey Dedede: Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes, supongo que has oído hablar de mí. *Willow: Por supuesto, tus padres crecieron en el mismo bosque antes de ir al jardín cuando Dreamland era una aldea. Es un placer conocerte, majestad. *Rey Dedede: Encantado de conocerte también, Willow. *(Había un amigo del círculo verde con sus patines y pintando sus maravillosas fotos) *Earlena: Hola, chicos, soy Earlena, la hija de Paint Roller. Me gusta pintar cuadros, carteles y arte. *Proko: a tu gusto, Earlena. *Tayo: Vamos, chicos, vámonos. *(Kirby y los otros entraron en el camino) *Kamikari: Creo que están ansiosos por encontrar su habitación. Deben estar cansados. *Earlena: Pero ellos no parecen estar cansados... *Estella: Sí, es como si nunca hubieran conocido a un amigo antes... *(Earlena, Estella, Kamikari y Willow se ríen) *(Kirby y los otros patinan hasta detenerse) *Tayo: Tal vez podamos investigar de esta manera. *Proko: eso espero. *Kirby: Uh, chicos, ¿cuáles son estos caminos de todos modos? ¿No quieres conocer al resto de los amigos? *(Kirby y los demás vieron un campo con miles de flores) *Tayo: Esos eran amigos, Kirby, ¡eran dragones e incluso los insectos! *Waddle Dee: Me parecieron amables. *(Había otro amigo que tenía la piel azul y alas de insectos volando, ella vino al campo) *Tayo: ¿Ves a qué me refiero? *Penélope Bronto: Hola, soy Penélope Bronto, podría volar por el bosque, y era la hermana de Bronto Burt. *(Penélope Bronto voló hacia las flores y comenzó a recolectar) *Penélope Bronto: ¿Me has recogido sobre flores? *Rey Dedede: No está mal, Penélope Bronto. ¿Pero conoces alguna tienda y jardín? *Kirby: ¡No hay tiempo para la jardinería, tenemos que ir de compras! *(Kirby y los demás se encontraron con el camino) *Earlena: No se preocupen chicos, tenemos que encontrarlos... *Waddle Dee: ¿Cómo sabe sobre ellos? *Proko: ¡No hay forma de quedarse y cuidar! *Tayo: ¡Rápido, allá! *(Kirby y los demás finalmente vieron una llanura, y vieron una guarida) *Tayo: Esto parece un buen escondite... *(Tayo, Proko y Kirby se escondieron en una cueva, pero rápidamente se les acabó) *Tayo, Proko y Kirby: ¡ESTAMPIDA! *(Sin embargo, la estampida no estaba allí, este amigo gris paquidermo salió de la guarida, era muy pequeña. Incluso tenía un gran lazo rosa en la cabeza) *Tia: (bostezando) *Tayo: Lo siento, te despertamos... *(Tayo y Proko miraron a su alrededor, Earlena, Estella, Willow, Penélope Bronto y Kamikari se acercaron a ellos) *Kamikari: Ah, veo que has conocido al más joven de mis amigos. Esta es Tia, la hija de Phan-Phan. *(Tia sonrió mientras levantaba su trompa hacia el cielo, mirando a todos) *Adeleine: ¡Eres tan grande y linda! *(Adeleine caminó hacia Tia y la abrazó) *Rey Dedede: ¿Estos elefantes caminan en la jungla y juegan en el abrevadero? *Meta Knight: Conoces a Adeleine desde hace un tiempo, ya deberías conocerte mejor... *Rey Dedede: Es suficiente. *Kirby: Ella es muy linda. *Tia: ¿Son ellos los nuevos héroes y heroínas? *Estella: Seguro, Tia, hemos estado esperándolos por mucho tiempo. *Tayo: (riéndose nerviosamente) No vale la pena, no querrás lastimarnos, ¡estamos aplastados! *Proko: Sí, simplemente aplastado! *Penélope Bronto: (se ríe) ¡Oh, son extraños, Earlena! *Earlena: Están en buena forma, Penny. *Kirby: ¡Caramba, gracias! *Tayo: ¿Buena forma? ¿Para qué? *Estella: Para enseñarnos cómo vencer a esos otros equipos de fútbol, por supuesto. *Tia: Sí, ¡ellos ganan todo el tiempo! Nunca conseguiré un trofeo para mi gabinete de trofeos. *(Penélope Bronto voló hacia la rama de un árbol, colgando boca abajo como un murciélago) *Penélope Bronto: ¡Necesitamos un equipo con super! *(Willow se mueve como si estuviera jugando baloncesto) *Willow: ¡Alguien que podría mostrarnos todos los movimientos correctos! *Tayo: ¡Ese es mi amigo Proko, él y los demás tienen más movimientos que un jugador de deportes japonés! *Proko: Sí, eso es correcto. *Tayo: No te preocupes, Tia, te ayudaremos a conseguir un trofeo. *Tia: Gracias. Porque yo tenía el tamaño de un elefante, ¿sabes? *Tayo: No hay problema para mí. *Willow: ¡Estoy tan feliz de poder volar! Ribbon, ¿quieres volar conmigo? *(Ribbon se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa) *Ribbon: ¿Por qué no? *(Ribbon y Willow vuelan juntos) *Proko: ¡Whoa! *Estella: Oh, es tan bueno que vengas aquí, muchachos. *Earlena: ¡Sí, de nada aquí! *Kamikari: Bueno, me alegro de que todo esté arreglado. *Tayo: ¡Caramba, ustedes deben haber sido superados por su cálida bienvenida! *(Kirby y los demás encuentran su nuevo hogar por la noche) *Tayo: Esto es todo, amigo. ¡Hogar dulce hogar! (risas) *Proko: ¿No lo entiendes, ya sabes, sin compromiso? *Tayo: Sí, la vida codo con codo me recuerda un poco. Este lugar tiene todo. Refrigerios frescos... *(Proko le da a Tayo un enorme bol de aguanieve) *Tayo: ...pequeña y acogedora hamaca, una encantadora fuente de agua, y es toda mía. *Proko: ¡Ooh, genial! ¡Ya hice dos camas! Una para ti y otra para mí. *Tayo: (bosteza) ¡Oh! Caramba, todo este trabajo de construcción me tiene metido. Creo que me presentaré temprano. *(Tayo se arrastra sobre la cama más pequeña y se acomoda en la cama más grande, tamaño Proko) *Tayo: ¡Ahh! Sí... *(Proko da dos vueltas, luego de alguna manera se acomoda en la cama más pequeña. Una pierna se abre de lado, pero se siente cómodo de todos modos) *Proko: Ahh... Buenas noches. *Tayo: Duerme bien. *(El sol de la mañana se alzó en el bosque, Kamikari estaba despierto y temprano, llamando a todos los demás) *Kamikari: ¿Listo para un ejercicio temprano en la mañana, Kirby? *Kirby: Usted apuesta, Kamikari. ¿Quieres que despierte a Tayo y Proko? *Kamikari: No, no te molestes. Le dejé una llamada de atención. *(Tayo y Proko durmiendo, Tayo está acurrucado en Proko, Proko está acostado de espaldas, ambos roncando. En su ronquido, Proko de vez en cuando murmura "Oro, oro". Kirby luego se acerca al lado de Tayo y lo golpea para intentar despertar él arriba. Sin embargo, no funcionó) *Tayo: Cinco minutos más, mamá. *(Kirby apareció con un despertador y luego lo llamó directamente a Tayo y Proko) *Tayo y Proko: ¡AAGH! *Tayo: Eso estuvo bien. Parece que estoy listo para algunos ejercicios de madrugada. *Proko: Buena idea. *(Mientras tanto, Kirby y los demás se habían reunido en la jungla del oasis) *Estella: Kamikari dijo que estaríamos tomando clases de baile esta mañana. *Tayo: Entonces ustedes tienen una clase de baile, ¿verdad? *Earlena: Por supuesto que podemos, Tayo. *Tayo: Muy bien, Earlena, vamos a bailar por ahora. *Tia: Vamos, Proko. Baila con nosotros *Proko: No lo sé... *Tia: ¿Por favor? *Proko: Bien, bien... Practicaremos algunos movimientos de baile. Vamos, ¡te mostraremos cómo! ¡Vamos a bailar! *Tayo: Sí. *(Comienza la canción "It's Always New") *Tayo y Proko: (cantando) ♪ Se ven mis amigos, como si estuvieran de acuerdo ♪ *Tayo: ♪ ¡Está más fresco que Proko! ♪ *Proko: ♪ ¡Él es más genial que yo! ♪ *Tayo: ♪ ¡Parece muy extraño, pero vino de Kamikari! ♪ *Proko: ♪ También es uno reunir ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Sí, él es un buen aviario ♪ *Tayo y Proko: ♪ Ellos fueron entrenados de todos nosotros, encontrando que es nuestra cosa más pequeña ♪ *Proko: ♪ ¡Con un muy buen corazón de nosotros! ♪ *Tayo y Proko: ♪ Así que sonarán un reloj en un ding, ¡Oh! Siempre es nuevo para mis amigos, levantarse y brillar para hacerte sonreír, ¿sabes que esa respuesta está bien? ¡Siempre es nuevo, qué día tan maravilloso! ♪ *Tayo: Chicas, ¡es tu turno! *Proko: Vamos, sabes qué hacer. *Estella, Earlena, Willow, Penélope Bronto y Tia: ¡lo hacemos! (cantando) ♪ Siempre es nuevo para mis amigos, levantarse y brillar para hacerte sonreír, ¿sabes que esa respuesta está bien? ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Estella, Earlena, Willow, Penélope Bronto y Tia: ♪ ¡Siempre es nuevo, qué día tan maravilloso! ♪ *Estella: ♪ Puedo deslizarme en las colinas, como hacen los pingüinos ♪ *Earlena: ♪ Así que puedo pintar las imágenes, también es cierto ♪ *Willow: ♪ Zumbando con nuestras alas ♪ *Penélope Bronto: ♪ Estoy segura de que lo harían ♪ *Tia: ♪ Puedo pisotear, puedo pregonar como puedo ♪ *(Trompetas de Tia) *Tayo: ♪ ¡Pueden resolver casi cualquier misión cambiable! ♪ *Penélope Bronto: ♪ ¡Siempre lo hacemos con las habilidades disponibles! ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Estella, Earlena, Willow, Penélope Bronto y Tia: ♪ ¡Oh! Siempre es nuevo para mis amigos, levantarse y brillar para hacerte sonreír, ¿sabes qué respuesta? Está bien, ¡siempre es un día maravilloso! Siempre es nuevo para mis amigos, levantarse y brillar para hacerte sonreír, ¿sabes que esa respuesta está bien? *Tayo y Proko: ♪ Siempre es nuevo ♪ *Willow, Penélope Bronto y Earlena: ♪ Siempre es nuevo ♪ *Estella y Tia: ♪ Siempre es nuevo ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Estella, Earlena, Willow, Penélope Bronto y Tia: ♪ ¡ Qué día tan maravilloso! ♪ *(Kirby y los demás animando) *Tayo: Gracias. Muchas gracias. *Rey Dedede: ¡Ustedes están muy agradecidos! *Proko: ¡Bueno, eso es todo! *Tia: ¡Esa música realmente me hace bonita! *Tayo: Gracias, Tia. *(Poco a poco surgió de las sombras. Era un viejo enemigo mío, Víbypno con grandes ojos amarillos, un cuerpo verde muy largo con muchas franjas marrones más oscuras que corrían por su espalda, con espinas en la cabeza. Luego miró a los otros, encantado ) *Víbypno: Hmmm, ¿me engañan los ojos de serpiente? (risas) ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Es Kirby. Qué maravilloso... *Proko: Bueno, ahora estás con nosotros, muchachos. Estás mejor. Tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí mismo. ¿Qué hay de trotar por un tiempo? *Estella: Eso es otra cosa buena, estás rodeado de tus amigos, uno de los cuales ha querido correr con nosotros. *Tayo: Oh, eh, cualquiera. Tuvimos un concurso de jog antes. *(Más tarde, Kirby y los demás se unieron a los ejercicios de la madrugada, salieron corriendo del bosque y luego los amigos) *Kirby: Síganos, muchachos, no hay nada como trotar un poco para poner en forma sus cuerpos. *(corte a Kirby, Ribbon y Bonkers) *Ribbon: ¡Y tenemos que volar con alas! *Bonkers: ¡Sí, como siempre digo eso! (risas) *(corte a Earlena y Estella) *Estella: Ah, no hay nada como sentir el viento corriendo por tus espinas. *Earlena: Esto es bueno para el corazón. Los míos están latiendo rápido. *(corte a Willow y Tia) *Willow: ¿Cómo estás, Tia? *Tia: Genial, Willow. Tengo calentadores incorporados. *(Kirby y los demás corrieron sobre los pájaros, volando con sus alas) *Tayo: Hola, pájaros, ¡tus alas son bastante elegantes sobre esto! *Proko: Wow, supongo que su piloto todavía está calentando. *(corte a Earlena y a Penélope Bronto) *Earlena: Me encanta correr por los árboles. *Penélope Bronto: Yo también. (risas) *(Earlena corrió más allá de Kirby y los demás) *Earlena: La última es una buena manzana. *(En ese momento, una avalancha de manzanas cayó sobre Kirby y los demás. Las manzanas que no los golpearon se cayeron y se cayeron al suelo). *Kirby: Bueno, mientras estemos aquí es mejor que nos detengamos a comer algo. *(Kirby, Tayo y Proko recogieron una manzana y la mordieron). *Estella: Oh, estas son manzanas de la pasión. ¿Te gustan? Son increíbles, son buenos. *Tayo: Whoa, tus amigos seguramente tienen un gusto extraño. *Proko: Bueno, muchachos, mejor nos vamos. *(Kirby y los demás continuaron corriendo con los amigos detrás de ellos, una manzana en la mano de cada amigo) *(Mientras tanto, en la guarida del volcán) *Víbypno: ¡Kamihino! Evil Dragons of the Past! ¡Hablame! *(Una entidad volcánica surge del pozo) *Kamihino: (riéndose amenazadoramente) *Víbypno: ¿Y tú? *Kamihino: Sí. Yo soy Kamihino. *Víbypno: ¡Qué sorpresa! *Kamihino: Ninguno se ha atrevido a fallar al gran rey ni siquiera una vez, pero ustedes, no han fallado de inmediato. Desde lo más profundo de mi volcán, te envié instrucciones sencillas para seguir. ¡Pero vas a hipnotizar a Kirby y capturarlos en una lava hirviente! Ahora no queda otra fuente de energía en este mundo... *Víbypno: Sé que hemos tenido algunos afortunados... reveses- *Kamihino: ¡Y ganó! Pero, como tu torpeza ha logrado liberarme, me siento...generoso. *Víbypno: Oh, claro... *Kamihino: Todavía hay una manera de amasar el poder necesario para esclavizar a este mundo, y esta vez... Esta vez, ¡el gran rey se asegurará de que lo hagas bien! *(Mientras tanto en el bosque) *Willow: Oh, ¡tengo hambre como mi familia! *Kirby: Ay, no he tenido tanto ejercicio en mucho tiempo. *Earlena: bueno para el corazón *Tayo: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer hasta que Kamikari venga con nuestra comida? *(Tia se volvió hacia el rey Dedede) *Tia: ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algunas historias? *Rey Dedede: Oh... Um... No sé... De esa manera... *Willow: Escuché sobre ustedes, tío Berthold. *Earlena: ¡Mi mamá y mi papá dicen que también los conoce a ustedes! *Kirby: No, no sabía que Paul tenía un niño. *Earlena: Bueno, mis padres son Paint Roller. *Adeleine: Bueno, me alegra que haya encontrado a alguien... *(Tia sonrió, luego Penélope Bronto volando con Estella) *Penélope Bronto: ¿Conoces a nuestros padres también? *Rey Dedede: Creo que puedo conocer a tu madre... ¿Se llama Sierra? *Estella: Sí, lo es, ¿cómo la conoces? *Rey Dedede: Ella es la que realmente vive en las frías montañas hace muchos años. *Proko: Oh, Dios. *Estella: ¿Madre no es solo una delicia? *El Rey Dedede (risas) Bueno, ella era desafiante conmigo antes de conocer a tu padre, creo. *Tia: Adeleine, ¿conocías a mi papá, Tusker, y mamá, Westley? *Adeleine: Tal vez... tendré que ver... *(Comienza la canción "Good for Friends") *Adeleine (cantando): ♪ Todo el mundo tiene un montón de amigos y todos tienen una pequeña cita, todo el mundo te va a hacer feliz a veces y todos te van a hacer grandioso. Saltarán sobre tu rama o saltarán sobre tu roca. o tirarse a la basura en un estanque, así como la vida que sirven para el trabajo, la suerte, solo están un poco más allá. ♪ *Kirby: ¡Sí! (cantando) ♪ Todo el mundo quiere hacer lo correcto, solo que a veces lo hacen todo mal, cuando piensan que realmente creen que son débiles y pequeños, actúan como terriblemente grandes y fuertes, cloquean por todas partes, y hablan en voz alta, pero es solo que, supuestamente, están metiendo las piernas en el aire ♪ *Adeleine (cantando): ♪ Cuando podrían querer ser amistosos ♪ *Tayo y Proko (cantando): ♪ Nadie es negro o blanco, somos rosados ♪ *Estella (cantando): ♪ Y amarillo ♪ *Willow (cantando): ♪ Y verde ♪ *Rey Dedede (cantando): ♪ Algunas veces estamos equivocados ♪ *Kirby (cantando): ♪ A veces tenemos razón ♪ *Adeleine (cantando): ♪ Pero sobre todo, estamos en algún lugar entre ♪ (risita) *Earlena (cantando): ♪ Todos tienen un lado oscuro para ellos ♪ *Tia (cantando): ♪ Todos tienen un poco de luz ♪ *Kirby (cantando): ♪ Alguien que te importe puede herir tus sentimientos ♪ *Penélope Bronto (cantando): ♪ Y luego puede hacerlo bien ♪ *Rey Dedede (cantando): ♪ Tal vez está gruñón, Tal vez gritará ♪ *Estella (cantando): ♪ Tal vez te llene la cabeza de dudas ♪ *Rey Dedede: ¿Hm? *Adeleine (cantando): ♪ Pero si le das la vuelta, hay buenos amigos ♪ *Tayo y Proko: Sí, los otros podrían ser buenos para los amigos. *Adeleine (cantando): ♪ Todos tienen ♪ *Adeleine, Tayo y Proko (cantando): ♪ Bueno para los amigos ♪ *Rey Dedede (cantando): ♪'' Bien, bien, bien, bien ''♪ *Kirby, el rey Dedede, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Estella, Earlena, Willow, Penélope Bronto y Tia (cantando): ♪ Bueno para los amigos ♪ *Estella: Eso es más como eso. *Kirby: Sí. Gracias chicos. Me siento mejor ahora. *Rey Dedede: Maravilloso. *Tayo: Me alegra que sea la Noche de los Padres... *Proko: Uh-huh. *Kirby: Creo que es genial conocer dragones de hielo, insectos, criaturas circulares y enormes elefantes. *Willow: Espero que seamos lo suficientemente buenos para Fantasy High School cuando tengamos edad suficiente. *Bonkers: Estoy seguro de que ustedes chicas serán lo suficientemente buenas para Fantasy High School. *Kamikari: ¡Ven a buscarlo! *(Kirby y los demás se precipitaron) *Rey Dedede: ¡Dios mío, pensé que nunca lo harías! *Tayo: ¿Ya es hora de cerrar el apetito, eh, Proko? *Proko: ¡Sí! *Lololo: ¡Guau, esto se ve muy sabroso! *Lalala: Sí, realmente lo hace. *Kamikari: Sí, ciertamente espero que sí. *(Tia luego se acercó a Kamikari) *Tia: ¿Puedo alimentar el fardo de heno, Kamikari? ¿Puedo? *Kamikari: Por supuesto que puedes, Tia. *(Tia comió algo de heno) *Kamikari: ¿Qué tengo que decirte? Mastique antes de tragar. ¿Ver? *(Kirby y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo) *Tayo: Vamos a separarnos, debe haber algo para comer muchas frutas y verduras. *Proko: ¡Sí! *(Adeleine se rió un poco) *Tayo: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? *Adeleine: Pareciste como yo por un minuto. *Bonkers: Sí, realmente lo hiciste. *Tayo: Oye, este parece un buen lugar para mezclar algo de comida. *(Tayo se detuvo frente a un tronco. Proko lo fuerza con sus cuernos, revelando muchas frutas y verduras. Tayo recoge uno). *Kirby: ¿Qué es eso? *Tayo: una baya. ¿Cómo se ve? *Kirby: ¡mmm! *Tayo: (comiendo, con la boca llena) Mmmm. Sabe a pollo. *(Proko se mordió una de sus uvas). *Proko: sabroso, pero bueno. *Tayo: (agarrando un plátano) Estas son exquisiteces raras. Mmmm. (mastica) Plátano, con un bocado muy agradable. *Proko: Aprenderás a amarlos. *Tayo: Te digo, muchachos, esta es la gran vida. *Kamikari: de vez en cuando, algo fresco entra furtivamente. *(Earlena comiendo una pera) *Earlena: ¡Pera sabrosa, mmm! *Willow: ¡No pasarás hambre por mucho tiempo! *Estella: Lo preferiría si tuviera comida jugosa y nutritiva, pero espero que todos disfruten. *Tayo y Proko: ¡Claro! *(De vuelta en Volcano Lair) *Kamihino: Entonces, Kirby y los otros amigos han conseguido algunos nuevos héroes y heroínas, ¿o sí? (Se ríe malvado) Encajará perfectamente en mi plan. *Víbypno: Fue una buena idea que arrojara algunos de mis binoculares espía al bosque. (riéndose) *Kamihino: Lo has hecho bien, Víbypno. Pronto tendré a todos esos buenos amigos a mi alcance. ¡Y entonces yo, Kamihino, dragones malvados del pasado, seré el dragón más poderoso, en todo futuro glorioso! (riendo amenazadoramente) *Víbypno: (riéndose) *(La risa unida por un ejército de dragones) *(Mientras tanto en el bosque) *Kamikari: Lo hice esta mañana. *Rey Dedede: Bueno, si insistes. Gracias. *(Bonkers luego le sirvió a Kamikari un vaso de jugo) *Kamikari: Delicioso si lo digo yo mismo... *Kirby: Digo que los amigos están listos para jugar tus juegos. ¿Qué dices? *Rey Dedede: Um, bueno, reportaremos aquí en muchas horas. *Tayo: Parece que tu majestad está lista para el juego. *Kamikari: Será mejor que comiences a preparar a los amigos, chicos. *Bonkers: ¿Cuál es la prisa, Kamikari? Tenemos muchas horas hasta el partido. ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! *Proko: ¡Tiene razón! *(disolver a Kamikari, Willow, Estella, Earlena, Tia y Penélope Bronto) *(Willow, Estella, Earlena, Tia y Penélope Bronto usan los conjuntos de aeróbicos) *Earlena: Obviamente estamos simplemente en un gran ejercicio aeróbico, lo sabemos. *Kamikari: Es fácil preguntar, Earlena. Veamos... Primera posición... Segunda... No, eso no es. El aprendiz siempre tenía que hacer. Comencemos un poco de orden... Quiero decir, ejercicio, ¿de acuerdo? *Tia: lo hago. Me encanta hacer ejercicio, también. *Kamikari: Por supuesto, Tia. *(Más tarde en el campo, Kirby y los demás ayudando a los amigos a ponerse en forma para el próximo juego contra el equipo) *Tayo: Eso es, muchachos, lo estás haciendo genial. ¡Haz el rugido, Estella, haz el rugido! *(Estella deja escapar un rugido feroz) *Tayo: Screech, Willow, Screech! *(Willow usa un chillido feroz) *Tayo: Eso mantiene la cola en forma, Estella. *Estella: Muchas gracias, Tayo. *(Tia estaba balanceándose en una gran pelota) *Tia: Y estoy manteniendo mi tronco en forma. *Kamikari: Ciertamente lo eres, Tia. Aeróbicos están diseñados para todos. *(Bonkers colgando unas barras de mono, Earlena estaba haciendo una danza de patinaje en el lugar) *Kirby: Eso es, Earlena. Manten esas rodillas Biens. *(Tayo rebotaba en su cola, mientras Penélope Bronto zumbaba, riendo) *Tayo: ¿No es divertido el ejercicio, Penny? *Penélope Bronto: Sí. Sí, está realmente fuera del árbol. *Tayo: Más en el árbol si me preguntas. *Rey Dedede: Bien, todos. Es hora de comenzar nuestros ejercicios de subir y bajar. *Kamikari: Muéstralo, muchachos. *(Tia levantando su trompa arriba y abajo, hasta que ella hizo una trompeta) *Estella: Suena bien, Tia. Tienes las cosas de entrenamiento. *Tayo: Bien, Up. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. *(Proko entrenando un salto de longitud) *Tayo: Ese es el espíritu, Proko. *Kirby: Y ese es un sonido. *Kamikari: Vamos, chicos. Vamos a oírlo. *(Estella usa su rugido, luego Willow usa su chillido y Tia usa su trompa para tocar trompetas) *Pájaro n. ° 1: amo todo el sonido. *Pájaro # 2: Yo también. *Tayo: Eso es todo, chicos. Escuchemos esos metales resonando. *(Lololo y Lalala estaban haciendo un baile de cinta, Tayo y Proko comenzaron a hacer estiramientos en el cuello) *Proko: Bueno, eso debería darnos suficiente tiempo para relajar los músculos del cuello. *(Penélope Bronto gira y rebota, luego cuelga su rama de árbol) *Penélope Bronto: ¿Es esto lo suficientemente relajado? *Tayo: Claro. *(Tayo usa su cola y comienza a girar y rebotar, luego colgando su rama de árbol) *Penélope Bronto: ¡Eso está bien! *(Más tarde, Kirby y los demás estaban listos para el concurso de natación) *Earlena: me encanta nadar *(Earlena salta al agua. Kamikari vio lo que Earlena hizo). *Kamikari: Sería mucho mejor buceadora si aprendiera a mantener los pies juntos. *Earlena: ¡Adelante! ¡El agua está bien! *(Willow se sumerge en el agua, luego Estella soltó una risita y se zambulló en el agua, también) *(Tayo y Proko se zambullen en el agua) *Estella: Oh, esta agua es tan cálida como una bañera. *Tayo: Bueno, cuando estás en Roma. *Penélope Bronto: Espéranos, Tayo! *Tia: Mis padres me enseñaron a nadar. Puedo hacer un Sumatra y medio. *(Penélope Bronto y Tia se zambullen en el agua) *Proko: ¿Sumatra y medio? (risas) solo en India, supongo. *Tayo: Muy bien, chicos. *(Tayo, Proko y los otros nadaban alrededor del río) *Proko: una vuelta alrededor del río, y luego está fuera del agua. *Tayo: Y en la cancha de fútbol. *Earlena: Tienes razón, Tayo. *Estella: Estamos listos para esos otros equipos de fútbol. *Willow: ¡Ve, equipo! *Penélope Bronto: (se ríe) *Tia: voy a llevar un trofeo a casa a mis padres. *(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad y el grupo de dragones observaban al Tayo, a Proko y a los demás) *Justin: ¿Estas vigilando a esos amigos, Chester? *Chester: Sí, Justin. Como ordenó, no los dejaré fuera de mi vista. *Justin: excelente. *(Kirby y los otros finalmente encontraron que Justin y su clan de dragones habían aparecido para el juego) *Colton: Mira, Justin. Esos tipos incluso los juegan. *Estella: Oh, espero que este no sea un dragón líder. *Willow: Esos tipos malos se ponen de punta. *Tia: Tu juego debería vestirte en piel sin contracción la próxima vez. *Justin: Si ustedes ya terminaron de jugar, tenemos un juego para ganar. *Kamikari: ¡Entonces comienza el juego! *(Más tarde, cuando llegaron a la arena de fútbol, Estella, Earlena, Willow, Penélope Bronto y Tia estaban en la esquina azul, luego Justin y su clan estaban en la esquina roja) *Kamikari: ¿Alguna otra queja, Justin? *Justin: Bien. Necesitamos un árbitro. *(Tayo se acercó a la silla del árbitro y se subió a ella) *Tayo: No hay problema. Seré el árbitro de este juego de fútbol. *Neal: Volteemos para ver quién sirve primero. *Willow: No hay problema. *Tad: Se supone que debemos lanzar una moneda. *Rey Dedede: Oh, bien entonces. ¿Quién tiene una moneda? *(Bonkers luego apareció con un cuarto en la mano) *Rey Dedede: Oh, gracias. *(El rey Dedede arrojó la moneda al aire) *Rey Dedede: Llámalo. ¡Jefes! *Lololo y Lalala: ¡Ve, vete, equipo! *Tayo: Correcto, chicas. Vamos a tener un buen juego limpio. *Estella, Willow, Earlena, Tia y Penélope Bronto: Sí, estamos listos. *Tayo: Correcto, malos dragones, mejor pie adelante. *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad y el grupo de dragones: estamos listos. *(Proko toca el silbato y el juego comienza con Earlena pateando la pelota) *Rey Dedede: Y ahí va la patada. *(Willow le pasa el balón a Penélope Bronto, quien se lo lanza a Tia. Le pasa el balón a Estella mientras usa una araña en uno de los Clan de Justin, lo que le asusta, Estella patea el balón hacia la meta) *Adeleine: Dios mío. *(Bonkers luego coloca un 1 al lado del nombre de los amigos en el marcador) *Estella: Estás bien, mi bella dama. ¡Sigue con el partido! *(Colton pasó el balón, pero Willow lo pateó) *Willow: ¡No estoy bajo mi cuidado! *(Penélope Bronto patea la pelota) *Lalala: ¿No tienen reglas? *Lololo: Por supuesto que sí. Estos amigos los inventan a medida que avanzan. *(Justin patea la pelota, pero Tia estalló el balón con su trompa y aterrizó en un gol) *(Bonkers coloca 2 al lado del nombre de los amigos en el marcador) *Kirby: Oh, ella casi lo tenía entonces. *Tayo: Parece que ya terminó en este momento. *(Luego Earlena pasa el balón a Estella, luego a Willow, luego a Penélope Bronto, luego a Tia) *Justin: ¡No te quedes ahí parado, cerebros de guisantes! ¡Entra! *Estella, Willow, Earlena, Tia y Penélope Bronto: ¡Ya veremos! *(Estella pasa el balón a Willow, luego a Earlena, luego a Penélope Bronto y luego a Tia y patea hacia la meta) *Rey Dedede: ¡tenemos un ganador! *(Kirby y los demás aplaudieron) *Estella: ¡Objetivo! *Willow: ¡Sí! (riendo) *Earlena: Se acabó el juego. ¡Ganamos! *(Kamikari le entrega el trofeo a Tia) *Kamikari: Aquí, Tia. Para tu gabinete de trofeos. *Tia: Gracias, Kamikari. *Chester: no lo entiendo Nosotros tenemos las tácticas. *Colton: Tuvimos la estrategia. *Tad: Tuvimos el equipo. *Neal: Pero todavía perdimos. *Justin: No hay abatimiento, cerebros de guisantes. *(Más tarde esa noche en el bosque) *Willow: Esta va a ser nuestra fiesta de verano más feliz de todos. *Tia: Porque tenemos un trofeo para presumir en nuestro Open Home. *Tayo: ¿Abre el hogar? Ustedes chicas nunca mencionaron eso antes. ¿Es algún tipo de fiesta o algo? *Estella: Es solo el evento más grande del año de la tierra mágica. *Bonkers: ¿Habrá comida? *Estella: Oh, muchos regalos, Bonkers. Kamikari está en este momento. *Bonkers: ¿Lo oyes, Proko? *Proko: ¡El primer amigo llega a lamer la olla! *(Tayo y Proko vieron a Kamikari recolectando algo de comida identificable) *Kamikari: Oh, me encanta hacer sushi. *Tayo: ¿Podemos ayudarte? *Kamikari: No gracias, Tayo. Ya tengo uno. Pero puedo dejarte masticar uno. *Proko: ¿Oyes eso, Tayo? *Tayo: Oh, sí. Sushi. Completamente utilizado, ¡y todo para nosotros! *(Estella vagó en el bosque, atraída por el olor) *Estella: Mmmmmmm, algo huele bien. *Proko: Uf, lo diré. *Tayo: ¿Qué es ese olor? Es maravilloso. *Estella: Deliciosamente bueno. Sushi fresco, recién salido de la mesa. *Kamikari: Hecho con pepino, cangrejo de imitación, carne de res, zanahoria, atún, salmón y aguacate. *Tayo y Proko: aguacate? ¡Yum! *Kamikari: Penélope Bronto, ¿esas galletas de pera ya están listas para hornear? *Penélope Bronto: (riéndose) Serán tan pronto como los hornee. *Tayo: Whoa. *(Penélope Bronto se acercó a él, y Tayo le dio sus peras en la canasta) *Penélope Bronto: Gracias, Tayo. *Tayo: No hay problema. Parece que este lugar está lleno de golosinas, ¿verdad? *Penélope Bronto: (risas) Nada es demasiado bueno para nuestros invitados. *(Mientras tanto, Kirby estaba poniendo un tazón de ponche sobre una mesa mientras hablaba con Estella) *Kirby: di, Estella. ¿Quién vendrá a este hogar abierto de todos modos? *Estella: Todos, Kirby. Mis padres fueron, Spencer y Sierra. *Kirby: Oh, ¿esos son tus padres, Estella? *Estella: Es una imagen del dragón de hielo de ellos. Pero aparecerán. *Kirby: Wow, esto se ve bien. Tengo que decírselo a Tayo y Proko. *(Kirby entró al bosque y encontró a Tayo y Proko) *Tayo: ¿Kirby? ¿Qué es? *Kirby: Tenemos un problema, chicos. *Proko: lo diré. Yo y Tayo solo comimos sushi. *Kirby: No. Los invitados que aparecen en la casa abierta son dragones, insectos y elefantes. *Tayo: ¿Dragones? *Proko: ¿Elefantes? *Tayo y Proko: ¿e insectos? *(Kirby asintió) *Kirby: Sí. *Earlena: Debes conocer a Edwin y Edina. *Tia: y Coronel Tusker y Westley. *Willow: No te olvides de Wiley y Theresa. *Penélope Bronto: y Philip y Panya. *Rey Dedede: suena raro, ¿verdad? *Kirby: Majestad, vamos a ser una gran dirección en esta tierra con un montón de dragones, elefantes e insectos. *Rey Dedede: ¿Criaturas amistosas que dices, Kirby? *Kirby: Vamos a hacer algo. Podemos quedarnos aquí *Rey Dedede: No hay necesidad de hacer nudos en tus bragas, Kirby. No podemos estar seguros de que sean hostiles. Quiero decir, sus hijas son bastante agradables y amigables. *Kirby: Bueno, me estoy arriesgando. *Tayo: Tienes razón, no hay forma de que las criaturas nos aplastan esta noche. *Rey Dedede: Muy bien, si eso te hace sentir seguro, no te detendré. *(Spencer, Sierra, Edwin, Edina, Wiley, Theresa, Philip, Panya, Coronel Tusker, Westley y el ejército de Phan Phan marchan rígidamente por las escaleras) *Earlena: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! *Willow: Mis padres me llamaron. *Tayo: Hola, Kirby. Como todas las chicas se han ido, ¿por qué no nos vamos también? *Kirby: Buena idea. *(Kirby, Tayo y Proko vieron que toda la gente estaba afuera) *Proko: ¡Oh, sí! ¡La gente! *(Penélope Bronto apareció) *Tayo: eres tú, Penny. *Penélope Bronto: (riendo) Ahí estás. Philip, Panya, conoce a mis nuevos héroes. *Philip: Penny nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti. *Panya: Claro que sí, Philip, estás aquí, muchachos. *Tayo: Bien, gracias, Panya. *Penélope Bronto: ¿Ves, padre? A ellos les encanta hacer ejercicio. *(Tayo, Proko y Kirby, de repente sintieron algo enorme al lado de ellos. Spencer y Sierra. *Tayo: ¡AAHH! ¡Es ellos son grandes! *Spencer: Es tan agradable verte aquí en tu casa. *Proko: Oh, no quieres lastimarnos, Spencer. Es comida de pescado. ¿Consíguelo? *Tayo: Sí, y el mío es comida grub. ¿Ver? *(Spencer y Sierra miraron a Estella) *Sierra: Estella, estos son mejores dragones que nosotros. *Estella: Son un poco extraños, mamá. Pero son héroes y heroínas increíbles. *(Earlena, Edwin y Edina lo superaron) *Earlena: Ahí están, papá. *Edwin: Sí. *(Entraron Coronel Tusker, el ejército de Westley, Tia y Phan Phan) *Tayo: ¡Dios mío! ¡Es enorme! ¡Es gigantesco! *(Coronel Tusker agarra a Tayo con su trompa) *Coronel Tusker: ¿Quién es usted? *Tayo: Tayo, y eso es Proko: *Proko: Oye, coronel, lastimaste a Tayo. *Coronel Tusker: ¿Le duele? (risas) Quiero abrazarlo. *(Coronel Tusker abraza a Tayo con su trompa y luego Tusker deja a Tayo en el suelo) *Coronel Tusker: Por hacer que mi hija se sienta como ganadora. *(Tia sosteniendo el trofeo de fútbol, Tayo la miró, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Luego volvió a mirarlo, sonriendo) *Tayo: Oh, eso. *Coronel Tusker: Sí. Ustedes son amigos a los ojos de todas nuestras chicas. *Westley: Tiene razón, querida, sabías que estábamos bien. *(Wiley, Theresa y Willow entraron en esto) *Wiley: Usaremos un chillido feroz para eso. Démosles tres hurras. *(Con eso, Willow, Wiley y Theresa soltaron 3 feroces chillidos. Después de eso, todos comenzaron a animarlos) *Kamikari: Ahora que todos se conocen, bajemos a tomar un refrigerio. Toma un poco de fiesta de verano, todos. *(Tayo y Proko estaban haciendo que Bonkers les sirviera un ponche de Fiesta de Verano, que Ribbon les entregó. *Kamikari: Ese es el espíritu, chicos. *(Tayo y Proko luego dieron un trago del ponche, sacándolo en la boca antes de tragarlo) *Tayo: Hmmm. Qué gusto tan interesante *Proko: Sí. Picante, pero picante. *Kamikari: Es una receta antigua. Juicy Apple Punch, hecho de fresco. *Tayo: Sí, fresco. *Rey Dedede: Oh mi, Willow. Eso se ve interesante. ¿Qué podría ser? *Willow: Algo para mi papá, majestad. Lo hice en la clase Arts & Crafts. *(Willow tomó una lima cercana y la colocó en las agujas. Luego cerró el artículo de golpe, dejando el pulgar sujeto en la parte superior de su "cabeza", donde se encontraba un agujero. Levantó el objeto hacia arriba, señalando la "cabeza" "a un vaso vacío cercano, y tomó su pulgar de la parte superior, haciendo que el jugo verde salga por la parte superior y dentro del vaso.) *Willow: es un exprimidor. *Rey Dedede: Ahh, interesante. *(Willow tomó el vaso) *Willow: Ahora puedes tener limonada amarga cuando quieras, papá. *(Willow le dio el vaso a Wiley. Colocó un brazo alrededor de su hija y tomó un trago de la limonada verde, haciendo que la cara se contrajera por la amargura. Su rostro volvió a la normalidad y miró a Willow) *Wiley: Eso es maravilloso, Willow. *(Wiley bebiendo el resto) *Wiley: Aahh, bueno y agrio. Hace fruncir las mandíbulas. *(Mientras tanto, Estella estaba mostrando a Spencer y Sierra una enorme armadura) *Estella: Hice esto para ti, papi. Es una armadura *Spencer: Maravilloso. Justo lo que necesito. Déjame probarlo. *(Estella luego se acercó a él en Spencer y Sierra y les puso las armaduras. *Estella: Increíble. Encaja. *Spencer: Genial. *Estella: Mira por ti mismo. *(Estella aparece en un río, permitiendo que Spencer y Sierra vean las armaduras que se ajustan a lo que sería su reflejo) *Sierra: Eso es maravilloso. *Tayo: Diría que es un regalo muy considerado, Spencer. Pero no es un reflejo de ti *Spencer: Qué maravilloso regalo. *Kamikari: Todos los amigos han trabajado mucho en sus regalos. *(Earlena luego caminó llevando lo que parecía un nuevo cubo de pintura de colores y un pincel) *Earlena: Hice mi regalo en la clase de ciencias. Es un hombre de arte portátil. Con una imagen colorida que dura semanas. *(Earlena comenzó a pintar las imágenes) *Earlena: Para ti. *(Edwin y Edina tomaron los cubos de pintura y los pinceles y comenzaron a pintar todas las imágenes) *Edina: Esto pone pinturas en mis fotos. Gracias, Earlena. *Earlena: De nada, mamá. Pensé que obtendrías una carga de eso. *Edwin: Sí, sin preocupaciones. *Kamikari: Muéstrale a tu padre lo que has hecho, Tia. *(Coronel Tusker y Westley se arrodillaron para recoger el regalo de Tia) *Tia: Es una luz brillante. Para iluminar la cueva más oscura. *Coronel Tusker: Qué regalo tan considerado, Tia. *Kamikari: Y por último pero no menos importante, a tu hija le gustaría tocar su última composición para ti. *(Penélope Bronto estaba sentada en un espectáculo instrumental, dándose la vuelta para mirar el grupito) *Penélope Bronto: Se llama "The Sweet Flight for Wings". (risas) *(Penélope Bronto comenzó a tocar su canción) *(Mientras tanto, afuera, Justin y su clan estaban escuchando la canción) *Chester: Parece que se están divirtiendo, Justin. *Justin: Sí. Vamos a usar el pozo del volcán y atrapar a Kirby. *(Penélope Bronto había terminado su canción. Luego se volvió hacia una audiencia entusiasta) *Philip: Fantástico, Penélope Bronto. *Kamikari: Bravo. *Willow: ¡Sí! *Spencer: Hizo que mis escamas estuvieran perfectamente frías. *(Kirby y los demás aplaudían también) *Rey Dedede: Bravo, Penélope Bronto. *Proko: ¡Encore! ¡Bis! *Tayo: digo que damos esa mano. *Penélope Bronto: Gracias, gracias. *(disolver al volcán por la mañana) *Justin: Casi los tuvimos. Esos amigos podridos estaban ganando el partido. *Kamihino: No hay ningún error sobre eso, Justin. *Víbypno: Tenemos que hacer algo, Kamihino. Kirby está teniendo una trampa. ¿Y ahora que? *Kamihino: Ahora, haz que Kirby te diga todo lo que sabe. Y escuchas *Justin: ¿Nos tomamos tantas molestias solo para escuchar a ese pequeño tonto rosado? *Kamihino: Ese pequeño tonto rosado era Kirby. Él conoce las fortalezas de sus amigos, sus debilidades, quiénes son sus aliados. En resumen, Kirby es guardián de todo el héroe de Dreamland. *Víbypno: Ah, y si él nos lo dice, entonces conoceremos a todo el héroe de Dreamland. *Kamihino: Y armado con ese conocimiento, hacerse cargo de Dreamland será un asunto simple. Incluso para ti. *Justin: Sí, incluso para mí. Los dragones gobernarían el País del Sueño. *Kamihino: Sí. Pero no hay tiempo que perder. Kirby es muy importante para Dreamland. No hay duda de que los amigos podridos ya están buscando. *Justin: Oh, haré que hable, de acuerdo. Será fácil. Él no ha atrapado a ese Kirby desde que lo encontramos. *(disolverse en el bosque, cinta bostezada y estirada) *Ribbon: Eso fue un alivio. Ahora, ¿dónde está alguien aquí? *(Kirby y los otros estaban durmiendo) *Ribbon: ¡Kirby! Vamos, Kirby, tenemos que irnos. ¡Despierta! *Kamikari: Ribbon está despierto... *Rey Dedede: Claro que lo hiciste, Kamikari... *Ribbon: ¡Despierta, Kirby! *Kirby: Bien, está bien. Estábamos viniendo. Estábamos viniendo. *(Kirby y los otros bostezan) *(Más tarde, Kirby y los demás caminaron hacia el bosque para vencer a Kamihino y su tropa de dragones) *(De repente, Kirby vio algo que le hizo jadear. Era Víbypno, pero tenía colores en espiral) *Víbypno: Disculpe, ¿podría ser de alguna ayuda? *(Kirby, que nunca antes había conocido a esta serpiente, ni había sido hipnotizado ni sabía lo que podía hacer, fue inmediatamente alcanzada por los colores en espiral. La expresión temerosa de Kirby se convirtió en una sonrisa. Kirby se acercó a Víbypno) *Víbypno: ¿Estás perdido, pequeño? *(Víbypno maniobró con la cabeza, haciendo parecer que Kirby asentía con la cabeza, sí a su pregunta) *Víbypno: ¿Estás capturado? ¡Ya voy! *(Kirby no pudo apartar los ojos de Víbypno mientras le hablaba seductoramente. Víbypno le indicó a Kirby que subiera a una roca pequeña. Kirby lo hizo y miró a la serpiente gigante). *Tayo: ¿Qué crees que soy irresponsable para cuidar de él? *Estella: Y no te olvides de perezoso, sin desplazamiento y... *Tayo: (sorprendido) ¡Kirby! *(Víbypno le sonrió antes de usar su cola y prepararse para atrapar a Kirby. Pero como parecía que Kirby iba a ser capturado entero por la serpiente, Tayo agarró a Kirby y se lo llevó. Esta acción repentina causó que Víbypno echara de menos a Kirby y cayera en el suelo en su lugar) *Tayo: ¡Kirby, háblame, pequeño! *(Kirby se despertó de su trance) *Kirby: Uh... ¿Huh? *Tayo: ¿Estás bien allí, Kirby? *Proko: Supongo, pero eso fue realmente aterrador. Cayendo de esa rama, pero también... *Kirby: Fue un gran... *Tayo: Shh, está bien, Kirby, estamos aquí. *Kirby: Pero... pero, ¿dónde está la serpiente? ¿Viene por aquí? *Lololo: No, no lo está, se va. *Lalala: Sí, se va, así que no tenemos que... ¡Dios mío, mira eso! *(Tayo y Proko se rieron) *(Víbypno miró a Tayo y Proko mientras comenzaba a deslizarse frustración) *Víbypno: Oh, te llevaría allí yo mismo pero, me temo que te retrasaría... *(Víbypno se detuvo repentinamente, estaba confundido, pero cuando miró hacia atrás notó que su cola estaba atrapada entre dos pequeños árboles, pero vio algo en su cola. Era un nudo. De eso se burlaban Tayo y Proko) *Tayo: Jeje, muchachos, tiene un nudo en la cola. *(Earlena, Estella, Penélope Bronto, Tia, Willow, Lololo y Lalala también notaron esto y estallaron en carcajadas) *Willow: Dios mío, eso es tan hilarante. *Lololo: Eso es lo que llamo una serpiente de encaje de zapatos. *Estella: Sí, esa serpiente de encaje de zapatos que tiene un nudo en la cola. *Víbypno: Heeheehee, tiene un nudo en la cola. *(Víbypno lucha por liberarse. Finalmente se liberó, pero tiró de su cola con tanta fuerza que sus espirales chocaron contra él y se colocaron como un acordeón. Víbypno, no queriendo arriesgarse a que se burlara de nuevo, se deslizó) *Víbypno: Si vuelvo a ver a esos amigos podridos, será demasiado pronto. Oooh, mi pobre columna vertebral. *(Víbypno sigue teniendo el nudo atado en la cola) *Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Earlena, Estella, Penélope Bronto, Tia, Willow, Lololo y Lalala: (risas) *(Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Earlena, Estella, Penélope Bronto, Tia, Willow, Lololo y Lalala finalmente se calmaron) *Proko: Eso fue gracioso. *(Kamikari hacia Tayo) *Kamikari: Entonces salvaste a Kirby, ¿verdad? *Tayo y Kirby: Sí. *Waddle Dee: Espera un segundo... ¡¿Creo que esto es arena movediza ?! *Rey Dedede: ¿Waddle Dee? *Waddle Dee: ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuadame! *(Justo en ese momento, Earlena y Tia notaron a Waddle Dee) *Earlena: suena como Waddle Dee. *Tia: Tal vez están tratando de ayudar y tirando de las arenas movedizas también. *Waddle Dee: ¡Alguien viene! *(Waddle Dee se da cuenta de Earlena y Tia) *Waddle Dee: ¡Ayúdanos! *Tia: ¿Pero por qué? ¡Te quedaste atrapado en las arenas movedizas! *Waddle Dee: ¿Podrías dejarme salir de esta arena movediza? *Earlena: Sí, está bien. Trató de sacar a Waddle Dee de las arenas movedizas. *(Earlena sumergió el extremo del tronco en las arenas movedizas, cerca de Waddle Dee. Lentamente se acercaron y agarraron el tronco, teniendo cuidado de no hundirse más. Una vez que todos tuvieron sus manos sobre el tronco, Earlena y Tia hicieron funcionar el tronco. Lo levantaron con tanta fuerza, ella lanzó a Waddle Dee por el aire, aterrizó en el suelo, no muy lejos de ellos.) *Waddle Dee: Gracias por sacarnos, muchachos. *Earlena: No hay problema. *Tia: Estás bien. (risas) *(Tayo y Proko se encontraron en las piedras pantanosas) *Tayo: Un pantano es muy pegajoso aquí. *Proko: ¿De verdad? Bueno. *(Tayo mira a Proko, y nota que no era una piedra, un enorme cocodrilo se levantó detrás de él) *Tayo: ¡AAAAHH! *(Proko gira y ve el cocodrilo) *Proko: AAAAAHHH! ¡Correr! *(Los dientes del cocodrilo crujen justo detrás de ellos) *Tayo: ¡De esta manera! *(Ellos escapan por poco, saltando de roca en roca a través del río y fuera del alcance de las mandíbulas de los cocodrilos a medida que más y más se elevan fuera del agua. Se apoyan en dos "piedras" inmóviles más abajo, y comienzan a jadear) *Tayo: Esa fue una estrecha. *Proko: Sí... *(Las piedras sobre las que están sentados se alzan y se revelan como más cabezas de cocodrilo). *Tayo y Proko: ¡AAAAHHHH! *(Tayo corre por la rama de un árbol, fuera de su alcance, sin embargo, Proko pasa corriendo junto a él, saltando de cocodrilo a cocodrilo por el río). *Tayo: ¡No! No te vayas! *Proko: los distraeré. ¡Correr! *(Proko se escabulle del último cocodrilo en el agua, mientras sube, jadeando en busca de aire, los cocodrilos se ciernen sobre él) *(Tayo golpeando a los cocodrilos de su rama) *Tayo: ¡Cuidado! *(Proko está paralizada por el miedo, la boca abierta frente a él se cierra de golpe cuando Tayo se lanza sobre ella) *Tayo: ¡Vamos! *(Tayo y Proko trepan por una rama y suben a la orilla, fuera del alcance del peligro. Desde lo alto, jadean y descansan por unos momentos, luego se mueven hacia atrás para mirar por encima del borde. El cocodrilo se está congregando abajo, furioso a siendo engañado de su comida) *Tayo: Lo hice... ¡Lo hice! *(Tayo "thhppbbts" los cocodrilos) *Proko: ¡Hah! *(Tayo y Proko vuelven a Kirby y los demás) *Tayo: ¡Oh! ¿Viste qué dientes tenían? Ellos solo... "Rrarrarrarrarr"... (Risas) Uno casi nos devora, pero luego le damos un salto en el cráneo, y luego todo se vuelve silencioso... allí obtuvieron lo que fueron tolerantes y usted fue realmente valiente ! *Kamikari: Bueno, tú solo eras valiente. Podrías haber sido asesinado allí en el pantano. *Tayo: Sí, por favor. Pero se querido y pasa a la parte sobre Kirby? *Kirby: ¿Yo? *Kamikari: Bien, mira: Ustedes van a llevar a Kamihino y al grupo de dragones... (sigue ininteligiblemente de fondo) *Estella: (pensando, con una expresión preocupada) ¿Qué debería hacer? Nunca vamos a derrotar a esos malos. *Willow: (pensando, con una expresión preocupada) Sí, sí, habla de eso. *Earlena: (pensando, con una expresión preocupada) Tenemos que hacer algo, muchachos, vamos a quitarles esos malos. *Penélope Bronto: (pensando, con una expresión preocupada) ¿Qué podemos hacer? No tenemos otra opción para vencer a esos sinvergüenzas. *Tia: (pensando, con una expresión preocupada) Oh, Dios, nos lastimaremos si no encontramos a Kamihino. *Kamikari: ...Kirby tiene que desafiar a Kamihino y derrotarlo en la victoria. *(Kamikari mira a Tayo, Proko, Earlena, Estella, Penélope Bronto, Tia y Willow, que permanecen silenciosas mientras gritan los grillos) *Kamikari: ¿Entiendes? *Tayo, Proko, Earlena, Estella, Penélope Bronto, Tia y Willow: Sí. *(disolver a Justin y su clan en la guarida de Kamihino afuera) *Justin: ¡Hermanos! Robots! ¡Mírate a ti y a tu escuálida prisión! ¿Quién salió por ahí? *(Un grupo de Robots de Waddle Dee aparece y camina hacia Justin y su clan) *Robots de Waddle Dee: Kirby. *Justin: ¡Y ahora que te hice crecer a uno grande! ¿Qué es lo primero que vas a hacer? *(Pronto Robots de Waddle Dee se convirtió en el gigante Robots de Waddle Dee, más grande y aterrador) *Robots gigantes de Waddle Dee: ¡Aplastarlo! *Justin: Buena respuesta. *(Justin señala a Kirby y los demás) *Justin: Los otros amigos serán de esa manera. *(Robots gigantes de Waddle Dee estuvo de acuerdo y caminó para golpear a Kirby) *(se disuelve en la guarida de Kamihino) *(Kirby y los demás se escabullen hacia la cueva. Detrás de la pared de una cueva, observan de cerca las hordas de dragones) *Adeleine: ¿Huh? ¿Robots gigantes de Waddle Dee? ¡Oh no! ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? *Tayo: Dragones. Odio los dragones (A Kirby, susurrando) ¿Cómo vas a deshacerte de estos tipos? *Kirby: cebo vivo. *Tayo: Buena idea. (Realizando) Hey. *Kirby: Vamos, Tayo, ustedes tienen que crear una diversión. *Tayo: (Incredulous) ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? Vísteme como una niña y baila el hula? *(Se escuchó un ritmo de tambor detrás de los dragones cuando se volvieron. Ellos vieron a Tayo con una falda de hula y Proko con una manzana en la boca) *Tayo: LUAU! (cantando) Si tienes hambre de un trozo de carne jugosa y grasa, cómete a mi amigo Proko aquí porque es una delicia, ven y come, en este sabroso vino, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte en línea. *(Los dragones les sacaron la lengua. Esta atracción los atraía. Cuando se acercaron al dúo hawaiano, Kirby y los demás se escondieron detrás de los dragones, sin ser vistos) *Tayo: ¿Estás dolorido *Proko: Sí, sí, sí *Tayo: ¿ Por un poco de tocino? *Proko: Sí, sí, sí *Tayo: Él es un tipo grande *Proko: Sí, sí *Tayo: Tú también podrías ser un tipo grande. ''¡OH! *(Se escapan gritando para llevar a algunos de los dragones de distancia. Kirby y los demás lo hacen) *Kamikari: Chicos, reúnen a sus amigos. (con determinación) Kirby y yo, buscando a Kamihino. *(Kamikari está ascendiendo en la sala del trono de Kamihino) *(Kamikari aparece en la repisa, salta) *Kamihino: Kamikari. Nunca pensé que te vería. *(Kamihino dando a los dragones por encima de él una mirada enojada) *Neal: ¡No me mires! *Tad: ¡De ninguna manera! *Kamikari: Estamos aquí. *Kamihino: Kamikari, la cosa es el cambio. *Kamikari: ¿Cómo puedes permitir que esto suceda? *Kamihino: ¿Cómo pudiste volver? Cuando guardé tu pequeño secreto culpable todo este tiempo. *Kamikari: Tengo que volver. *Kamihino: ¿Por qué? *Kamikari: Soy el héroe legítimo. *Kamihino: Oh, él es el héroe legítimo. (risas) Lo siento, he interrumpido tu queja. *Kamikari: ¡Alguien ha muerto, todo lo que mi hermano representaba! *Kamihino: (se ríe) Tu hermano... Él no era nada... *Kamikari: ¡Él fue el gran rey! *Kamihino: ¡Él es el rey desaparecido! ¡Era un tonto pomposo, arrogante y estéril! Él y sus adoradores querían todo. Mientras que he caído en su sombra. Pero daré... ¡Lo llevo! *Kamikari: ¿Traicionaste a mi hermano? *Kamihino: Sí. Y ahora es tu turno. Buenas noches, dulce príncipe. ¡Consígalos, idiotas! *(Kirby y los demás atacan a los dragones) *(Willow está luchando contra el dragón) *Willow: ¡Lo haré, miserable reptil tonto! *(Willow golpea la pierna del dragón, haciendo un efecto de sonido de grieta de hueso, mientras el dragón se desmaya) *Willow: ¡Boom! risas *Tia: puedo parecer inofensivo. ¡Pero soy duro! *(Tia saca algunos dragones, y ella agarra al dragón con su trompa) *Tia: No te metas con la hija de Phan-Phan. ¿Como lo quieres? *(Tia arroja al dragón con su trompa) *(Willow y Tia comienzan el canto de Arsenio "Ooh, ooh") *(Earlena pincha los dragones con su colorido pincel) *Earlena: ¿te salpican las caras, chicos? *(Los tres dragones se desmayaron) *(Earlena libras algunos dragones) *Earlena: ¡SÍ! *(El dragón con cuernos muerde a Estella, pero se perdió) *Estella: ¡No hoy! *(Estella golpea al dragón con sus puños) *Estella: Oops. Casi hiero una mano. Está bien. *(Proko está cargando con Tayo montándolo, los dragones están volando por todos lados) *Proko: Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah! *Tayo: Disculpe. Aquí hace calor. Pop esos chicos! *(Efecto de sonido de la huelga de bolos cuando vuelan los dragones. Como un poco de alivio cómico, Estella está peleando en el estilo de "película B" de kung-fu, completo con efectos de sonido cursis) *Estella: (Mientras golpea a varios dragones) ¡WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! ¡Yah! ¡hhyEEOOWww! *(Penélope Bronto zumba más y más rápido, mientras los dragones la persiguen) *Penélope Bronto: ¡No puedes atraparme! (riendo) *(Los dragones la buscaron furiosamente, pero antes de que pudieran buscarla, Penélope Bronto apareció en el acantilado que estaba arriba). *Penélope Bronto: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Por qué no escoges a alguien de tu tamaño? *(Los dragones asintieron nerviosamente) *Penélope Bronto: usaré mis bonitas alas para usarlo! ¡Prueba mis pies de insectos! *(Penélope Bronto carga, conduce y patea a los otros dragones). *Penélope Bronto: ¡Toma eso! ¡Y eso! ¡Y esto! *(Los dos dragones se escaparon) *Penélope Bronto: ¡Y perderse! risas *Justin: ¡Consíguelos! *(Uno de los Big Robo-Waddle Dee aprieta sus garras contra Justin) *Justin: ¡YEOW! ¡No! ¡Consígalos! ¡Yo no! ¡Ellos! *(Uno de los Big Robo-Waddle Dee mira a Justin) *Justin: tontos robots. *Chester y Colton: Ouch. *(El rey Dedede y Bonkers luchaban contra un Big-Robo Waddle Dee) *Bonkers: De acuerdo, tonto! ¡Pagarás por esto! *Justin: ¡Ahora sé qué dragones eres, peabrains! *(Chester y Colton comenzaron a encogerse) *(Lololo y Lalala sacan algunos robots) *Justin: Chicos! ¡Consigue tus rears de robot en Gear! ¡Y patear un trasero de criatura! *(Penélope Bronto coloca un géiser en la cola de Justin y lo lanza) *Justin: ¡OUCH! Oh, ¿mi cola se quema? *Penélope Bronto: ríe *(Penélope Bronto rápidamente zumbando hacia Kirby y los demás) *Estella: brilla ¿Qué? *Willow: brilla ¿Huh? *Earlena: brilla Whoa. *Tia: brilla Wow. *Penélope Bronto: brilla riéndose ¡Eso le hace cosquillas! *(Estella, Willow, Earlena, Tia y Penélope Bronto se transforman en Amigos de la Criatura Mágica) *Justin: Entonces... Una Criatura Mágica Amigos con solo un dragón, un ciervo ciervo, un amigo círculo, un elefante y un insecto volador. ¡Patético! Ponte de pie, mis grandes robots! ¡Tenemos a estas ridículas criaturas grupales superadas en número! *Estella: ¡En nombre de Kamikari, castigaremos a esos robots! Todo el mundo. Vamos a derribarlos! *Willow, Earlena, Penélope Bronto y Tia: ¡Tienes razón! *Justin: ¡No! Eso no es cierto. Conozco los poderes Mágicos. Robots, ¡haz algo! *(Pero el Big-Robots de Waddle Dee no sabe) *Estella: Oh, te escuché, robots. Ahora, escúchanos. Nos secuestraste una vez y nunca nos volverás a secuestrar. *Justin: Tú... ¡No lo harías! Son robots! *(Estella, Earlena, Willow, Penélope Bronto y Tia disparan su Poder Mágico por sus explosiones.) Los Big-Robots de Waddle Dee soltaron un grito cuando el ataque los golpeó y los devolvió a la normalidad haciendo que los Robots de Waddle Dee se escaparan) *Tia: se acabó el juego *Earlena: ¡Hasta luego, perdedores! *Estella, Willow, Earlena, Tia y Penélope Bronto: Boom, badda, boom, boom, boom, HA! *Penélope Bronto: Consigue uno para los Amigos de Team Creature. *(Kamikari y Kirby saltan para enfrentar a Kamihino en la sala del trono) *Kamikari: te encontré. *Kamihino: Viniste a ti, muchachos. *Kirby: No tenemos idea de lo que estás hablando. *Kamihino: Eso es muy fácil. Casi está desapareciendo tu hermano. Y, Oops! Los pájaros fuera de la bolsa. *Kamikari: Baja, Kamihino. *Kamihino: ¡Creo que no! ¡Soy el maestro! *(Kirby usa la habilidad de ser "Fuego Kirby", Kamikari y Kirby pelean contra Kamihino en la arena de la batalla volcánica. Kamihino escupe el fuego contra Kamikari y Kirby una última vez, ambos fallaron, Kamikari escupe el hielo sobre él, y Kamihino pierde su balanceándose y cayendo, aterrizó con un resplandor ardiente. Justo cuando los dragones emergen a través de las llamas y avanzan hacia él.) *Kamihino: Oh, amigos míos. *Hydra # 1: ¿Amigos? ¿Qué no había dicho que eramos enemigos? *Hydra # 2: Sí, eso dijo. *Kamihino: (muy nervioso) Déjenme explicarles, no, no, no, no lo entienden, en realidad, yo, la verdad, no fue mi intención, no, yo no quise provocarlos, no fue mi intención, NO! *(Pero las hidras ignoraron las súplicas de Kamihino y lo devoró vivo junto, mientras se sumergían en las llamas del fuego, sellando el destino de Kamihino, de una vez por todas) *Justin: Las llamas se están acercando demasiado. ¡Tenemos que irnos! *Chester: ¿Qué? No. *Tad: ¡No podemos! *Neal: No es su culpa, tu trampa ha fallado para siempre. *Colton: ¡Pero no hemos terminado el trabajo! *Justin: Bueno, está muerto aquí de todos modos... ¡Vamos a movernos! *(Justin y su clan salen volando del volcán y abandonaron la escena) *(Mientras tanto, Tayo volvió a mirar a Kamihino, que había devorado por completo, cuando las hidras abandonaron la escena, no pareció detenerlo) *Kirby: ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Te llevaremos de vuelta al bosque en poco tiempo! *Earlena: ¿De vuelta al bosque? ¿Qué tal si nos dejas caer en casa? *Tia: Sí, salvamos que Waddle Dee había salido de las arenas movedizas. *Waddle Dee: (suspira) Lo entenderé, muchachos. *Rey Dedede: Estará bien. Todos los poderes llevan al bosque. *(Disolverse en el bosque por la noche, la música Rap sonaba, mientras todos bailaban para celebrar a las chicas. Kirby incluso decidió dar las letras) *Kirby: ''Entonces, con los héroes fue un chasquido, escapar de la trampa de Kamihino, ahora vamos a soltarnos, bailar y aplaudir, y escuchar mi rap de Kirby. Ahí está el papá Spencer y Sierra, que está contento de que su hija se cuide, y todos estos tipos de Dreamland están aquí para bailar la noche. *(Fiel a su palabra, Spencer y Sierra estaban bailando con Estella, y los otros también estaban en la tierra, bailando con los amigos. De hecho, el Rey Dedede también estaba allí, bailando con Kamikari) *Kirby: Y están Kamikari y Dedede, siguiendo mi real decreto. *(Cerca, Bonkers estaba bailando con Earlena, con Edwin, Edina, Coronel Tusker, el ejército de Westley y Phan Phan mirando y aplaudiendo) *Kirby: Y Bonkers 'con Earlena, que quiere ser una escena de baile slam, y Penny realmente hace lo suyo, un baile para dos, la aventura Penny. *(Cerca, Tayo y Proko estaban haciendo la danza conga) *Kirby: Tayo y Proko, siempre están en una fiesta. *(Mientras bailaban, pasaron por Kamikari) *Tayo: Tengo que decírtelo, Kamikari. Esta es una gran fiesta. *Kamikari: Oh, ciertamente espero que los recién llegados también lo piensen. *Proko: ¿Recién llegados? *Kamikari: Por allí. *(Kamikari gesticulando su ala hacia una pequeña multitud cerca de uno de ellos) *Kamikari: conoce a tus nuevos amigos y a sus padres. *(Estuvieron Moonja y su hija, Flappy y su hija, y Masher y su hija. Joy se adelantó a Tayo inmediatamente). *Tayo: ¿Nuevos amigos? ¿Nuevos padres? (risas) Acabas de hacer amigos y míos. *Proko: (risas) Usted apuesta, Tayo. *Rey Dedede: supongo que podría considerar esto como nuestra renuncia oficial a nuestras posiciones. *(Willow, Estella, Tia, Earlena y Penélope Bronto les sonrieron) *Rey Dedede: Bueno, sabes que ambos eran familia feliz juntos. *Kirby: Eso realmente suena como una buena idea, majestad. *(se descolora a negro) *FIN *''(Es siempre nuevas obras de créditos de música instrumental)'' *''(Reproducciones de créditos de música hermosa)'' *''(Créditos de música de aventura juega)'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Script